The darkest heart is a corrupted heart
by Phoenixlords
Summary: Chapter 2 The darkest heart can be a bigger threat. My heart started to beat fast. Me and my loved one just got away from two thugs. However, he's no where in site. Could the thugs have got him? Of goddes no! I spoke with fear. My long sandy blond hair blew in the wind. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. I said over and over in


Chapter 1 With death comes a new champion

Could this be my end? I don t want to die here alone and without saying goodbye to everyone in the village. But, maybe death isn t so bad. I mean, they won t have to worry about seeing my face in the village anymore. But, my girlfriend she won t be able to hear my final saying. Oh how I wish I could live life as an immortal. But, that s too silly. The only one was immortal is dead and who knows what caused his death. Could have been a pierced heart that caused it. Oh who cares, it s not like wishes could come true. I can only hope my girlfriend has made it to a village and is being treated like a lady and not some kind of scared girl. She s not fricken 8 years old anymore. She s eighteen years old and she s not some child who needs protecting from guards. Well, unless she s hurt badly and can t protect herself then that s a different story. Which is beyond the point. My blood spills onto this holy lands, with the death of this mortal shell. I can head to heaven and see all my dead friends and families. Peace be with you my love. I spoke as my life slipped away from me.

So many voices echo through the skies of this world. All I can see is a yellow light shining down from the heavens. Could this be a sign of the gates of heaven shining through the clouds? This could be my chance to see all my loved ones in heaven. Hopefully they didn t forget about me. I really do hate having friends who forget who you are and expect you to be fine by it. The light faded a little I noticed angels flying above me landing onto clouds near by and watching me. What could this mean? Are they trying to see if i m good and not any darkness that is within my soul? I really hate to admit this but, I do have powers from darkness not the oh i m going to slay you because you re good and i m evil. Oh no, for me my powers are used to protect the people I love not killing them. Arize young one the queen is on her way to meet you. Show respect to the women or it shall be your head. The guard yelled at me. My own heart started to pound hard in my chest. God are they trying to kill me? I did nothing wrong to these people, and yet they want to kill me. Sigh, well there may be a way to please the queen and keep my head on. Don t act stupid in front of her. Why am I the only one who gets yelled at here.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the queen had arrived. She was well guarded by three blond warriors. They had their gazes on me as if I could do something stupid at any moment. The queen's eyes stayed on the gathered crowd. My queen what should we do with this boy? Should he prove worthy of staying here or should he just leave? The queen s eyes locked onto mine. My heart raced with fear. But, her eyes didn t hold any hatred at me or any ideas for death. Actually, she smiled and her eyes seemed to warm up a lot more then before they met mine. Guards, allow this boy to enter after he defeats the challenger that awaits for battle. He should prove worthy I can see the power he has and what he does with it. The guards seemed to stare at their queen shocked. He had powers? But how is that even possible? I mean, he s just an average kid mortal. My own blood began to run red hot in my body. This person is saying i m weak and I can t defend myself and others. Well he s wrong, I ll slay any anything that tries to harm anyone. Do you accept the challenge kid? the queen asked in a calm and yet, very strong voice. I do madam. I spoke and bowed to her. Then let the challenge begin. Some of the angels cheered and applauded for me while others chatted someone else's name. God, what did I get myself into now. The gates opened and red eyes flashed. A demon I thought no, this is different. The beast burst out of it s hideaway and charged me. My blood ran cold in my body. The creature wasn t far from me it s red eyes stared into mine. It s probably sizing me seeing if i ll make a good dinner or snack. Which is not a pleasant thing to picture in times like this. But, it s a survival battle not a dance battle. Stay away I yelled in fear. My power began to heat up my hand. A blast of dark magic burst out and headed straight to the creature. I hope it dies for all the shit it s probably going to do to me. Trust me, I can see into this one s head. And it s thoughts are not a pretty ones to see and blast hit the creature which it roared in pain and anger. However, this creature won t give up that easy. And since this is a battle between me and the creature this one is more hellish than I thought. The creature jumped at me it s red eyes stared into mine as it came closer and closer to me. Sword of the dark come to me! I yelled out loud the angels gasped all of them. My dark powers crackled with anger and a sword was formed right into my hand. My eyes were on fire too so much anger and hatred and so little time to keep the hatred levels down.

Leave this place foul beast I roared in anger and charged the beast. My sword was right in front of me ready to pierce anything that came it s way to it. My blade met it s skin and in no time the blade ripped through flesh and bone making a clean cut. The beast roared in anger and hatred but it s red blood kept on pouring out of it s body. The death of one beast should be enough to prove some worthy to the queen. Should I continue to fight in the condition i m in? The power I have made me weak enough for anyone to kill me again and destroy me . Gulp for good. The beast died close to me mouth open and eyes black as night. With the death of this horrible beast a new champion is born. But, this new champion has to face yet another opponent. Really, another fight, can t you see the energy I had released has caused me to get close to death? Of course they can see that, they don t even care. Well, the queen maybe but the guards no, they only care for themselves. Sigh here we go again.

Bring forth the last opponent let it fight the new one. The guards spoke for the queen. I could tell the queen had her eyes on me. Those blue eyes looking deep within me. Could she see the darkness that is still hiding within? How could this get any worse? Turning my gaze to the gate a young warrior can out dresses in ancient armor his sword was blue with dried blood covering the blade. His eyes met mine I recognized those eyes my best friend. I m going to be fighting my best friend? I hate the idea of fighting my best friend. I can see his eyes stayed locked onto mine. He didn t even recognize me how is this possible? He walked to the middle of the battlefield holding his sword at me. His eyes met mine but his only said you ll fail. Oh lovely just what I wanted not really, but what am I going to do to show him I m his friend. He probably won t even recognize me anyway why even bother doing this? Don t you recognize me best friend? Before you died to told me two things. One was to never forget you and I didn t forget the good times we had, and the other was to watch over your sister which I did and now i m engaged to her. The boy flinched at my outburst. Well actually, everyone did. You should have forgotten me fool. He yelled at me in rage. He charged at me with his sword up at me. Gulp here we go and fight.

Hours went by quickly as me and the other fighted in the ring. Why should I fight a friend I hate the idea of it again. He made a fist and hit me on the shoulder which I was sent back and fell to the ground in pain. I can t defeat him and help heim remember. Wait, why are my hands shaking am I scared of him? no, this is different the friend I know is kind hearted person a good soul who helps the needy and poor. And I won t stop until I get the nice person back I yelled. My eyes were closed and I heard gasps of shock all around me. Do my eyes deceive me? or is that dark magic I see? This boy is filled with surprises but why is he full of dark magic? I stared at the queen she had the same shocked gaze as we all did. I turned my gaze to the fight. The boy was glowing fully in purple. He began to run to the opponent while he was running he shot a bolt of purple fire out of his hand and it made a direct hit to the warrior. Fifteen minutes had past the boy still glowed purple but the other was on his knees defeated. The boy didn t attack after that. Why are you not planning on killing me? the blond boy asked. The glowing one didn t speak for a moment but the silence broke by the sound of wind. The boy was back to normal.

The reason why i m not going to kill you is because of our friendship. I hate seeing a friend die. I turned my back to him and walked away. My eyes turned to the queen her face paled with shock. You are indeed strong young one and Who are you ? I bowed and spoke. .I said In a Sweet voice. The queen smiled and turned to her guards. I couldn t even hear what they were saying but, One guard was watching me with a sour look. In no time flat the queen turned to me. Welcome to heaven my dear ., we are happy to have you here. I bowed again and blushed. Th...thank you your majesty! My face blushed a brighter red. There is no need for you to get all embarrassed young one. You are one of my children and I welcome you to this place with my love. Thank you I spoke in a calm voice even though my heart was beating faster and faster in my chest. The queen smiled and commanded that the gates would open up for me to enter the world of angels. The light coming through the gates blinded me for a min then my eyes adjusted to it. It looks so beautiful I said with a shaky voice. the queen came down from the throne she stood right next to me. Her hand met mine and my face blushed again. god her hand is soft and warm she s such a sweet woman. I can only hope the other angels don t hate me and want to destroy me for ever. My eyes met the queens hers said come with me child for you are now welcomed to a land full of love and peace. I nodded and walked forward with the queen her hand stayed locked onto mine. Az I walked through the gates closed behind the two of us. 


End file.
